Keeping up with the Cullens
by MidsummerPyre
Summary: I am taking my play list and turning it into a series of one shots. The length will vary with each chapter, each chapter will be a DIFFERENT story. There will be cannon and non-canon pairings and may be OOC. Rly no other way 2 sum up. Rated M just in case


Okay, so I've decided, I have tons of wonderful songs in my play list that could have a story behind them. Of course the songwriter would have the story, but I'm talking about a story about people we all know and love. Each chapter will be a one-shot, THESE ARE NOT A CONNECTING STORY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a glimpse into the lives of our favorite vampires, if their world was controlled by me!!!! (Insert evil laugh!) Ahem, okay, let's get started, shall we? Oh, they'll all just be little snippets, unless I get in the mood to put more into it. =)

OH BTW- S.M OWNS!!!!!!

MORE LIKE HER

Song is More like her by Miranda Lambert. Set when Bella, Alice, and Edward return from Italy in New Moon.

I was so glad that they had made it out alive. My guilt had been full force while they were away and if anything had happened, I couldn't have lived with myself. I had to apologize to Bella for causing so much trouble, and thank her for saving Edward's life. I thought back on the months we had been away from Forks, Edward had met my gaze with remorse and guilt, he had heard my thoughts, I was a regret.

It had been temporary, I hadn't realized at the time, I only knew that he wanted me, he needed me. I gave myself to him without the family knowing, he was my little secret. The one night that he was mine, my heart sank, it hurt so much to see him with her once again. Looking at Bella, I suddenly realized what he saw in her. I earned a new respect for her, she never would have done what I had.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

_She don't have too much to say when she gets mad_

_She understands she don't let go of anything_

_Even when the pain gets really bad_

_Guess I should've been more like that_

That was her, beautiful and quiet. She would never let go of Edward, even though his leaving had very nearly killed her. I turned my gaze to Edward, thinking once more of our time together.

_You had it all for a pretty little while_

_And some how you made me smile when I was sad_

_You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_

_Then you realized you wanted what you had_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

He had me for as long as he wanted me, he'd been able to make me see the good in things, he had genuinely cared. I had finally been able to talk to him about the pain I still felt from my human life, and for one night, he took a chance on me, but all the same, he had gone back to Bella.

My thoughts bombarded me.

_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserved_

_I guess I should've been more like her_

My eyes would have been tearing up had I not been a vampire. Everything was chaotic and backwards. I loved Emmet, but part of my heart also longed for Edward to choose me, it wasn't out of vanity, it was because of him.

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am_

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_

_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_

_You love her and she loves you with all she has_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

I sighed heavily, she had more strength than I did, I would not have forgiven Edward for leaving me, I wouldn't have even forgiven Emmet for leaving me. There was nothing that could be done. My memories would remain as they were, memories. My hopes would remain benign and useless, and I would never be able to look at Edward the same. I looked at Bella once more as she slept in his arms.

_She's beautiful, in her simple little way._

And she was in that moment truly beautiful.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?!" Emmet's disgruntled voice broke my concentration.

"What?" I asked, having not heard a word he said, I looked into his eyes apologetically. Part of me was home, the other part home-sick.

"I asked if you wanted to go to Paris."

"I think a vacation sounds like a wonderful idea." I sighed, taking my husbands hand and glancing in the direction of Edward and Bella, I just needed to get away from them for awhile.

-END-


End file.
